


PRFCT

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus and TJ go shopping for matching suits for Bex's wedding, but end up fighting.





	PRFCT

TJ slumped over in his chair as he waited for Cyrus to exit the dressing room for what felt like the hundredth time. Cyrus just had to try every combination of jacket, shirt, pants, and tie possible. He was too indecisive when it came to clothes shopping, especially when it involves picking an outfit for a wedding. He was in charge of picking outfits for the two of them when it comes to special events because he knows TJ would wear a hoodie, and then protest saying it was formal wear because it was all black. As this is Bex’s wedding, Cyrus wants to find the perfect suits for them.

Tired of waiting, TJ walked over to the shirt section of the store and put back all the rejected shirts Cyrus did not like. He glanced through the remaining ones and found one that he thought was interesting. It was a blue and green plaid style with stars. He would have never imagined a formal attire shop would have such a tacky shirt, but he now loves it more than some of his hoodies. He ran back to the changing rooms to give the shirt to his boyfriend, hoping he would say yes.

“What’s that?” Cyrus asked as he suddenly saw the shirt fly over the door and land on the floor. He is currently wearing a salmon shirt with a gray jacket and pants followed by a blood red tie. He picked up the shirt and cringed at the hideous design. “No, I don’t think so.”

TJ pouted and stomped his foot. “But I like it!”

TJ tried to open the door but had no luck against the lock. He knocked, maybe a tad bit too hard. Cyrus opened it and was faced with a very pouty boyfriend.

“TJ, we are here for the wedding, not some ugly shirt party.” Said Cyrus as he shoved the shirt back at TJ and went to the racks to find some more clothes to try on.

“We have been here for three hours! I’m tired and really want to go home. I love you, but I hate that you literally spent more time clothes shopping in one day than I have done in my entire life. Now I found this shirt that I really like, and this is what I want to wear, period.”

Cyrus smirked at him. “You’re so cute when you get affirmative because it just seems like a little puppy when they have to take a bath. It’s just so adorable to look at but can’t take it seriously.”

“Won’t you even give my sense of style a try? Do you not like my fashion?”

“It has its ups and downs. You have some good hoodies, but you don’t have a clue on formal attire.”

“Fine, if you won’t let me wear this, I won’t wear anything.”

“TJ, you have to wear clothes at a wedding.”

“That’s not what I meant, I mean I won’t even go. I’ll decline the invitation, even though I already sent the rsvp.” 

Cyrus gasped overdramatically like he does and placed his hands on his hips. The two had a sort of staring contest. Cyrus had never seen TJ this way before so he’s a bit unsure of what will happen. He’s now overthinking the situation and realizes that this is their first fight. He never thought that they would ever has this sort of argument, so he doesn’t know how to handle it. He looks over at TJ, who seems to be firm on his decision. 

TJ now appears to be over it and drops the remaining clothes Cyrus rejected and started making his way towards the exit. Cyrus didn’t bother going after him because he didn’t know what to say. He stood in shock as he watched TJ walk out and leave but before TJ was out of Cyrus’s point of vision, Cyrus saw him look back. 

The next day, TJ is in his front yard shooting hoops. The heat got to him and he eventually had to take off his shirt and drink some water. He barely noticed Cyrus walking up to him, but he simply went back to basketball.

“What do you want?” TJ asked as he shot another basket. The ball hit the ground and TJ started to make another shot when Cyrus grabbed the ball.

“I’m sorry. About yesterday.”

TJ blankly stared at him and took back the ball. 

“TJ, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have acted that way and I shouldn’t have treated you like a child and insulted your fashion. I was so in my head because weddings are special, and I wanted to look perfect, but if it means losing you, I don’t want perfection. I want us.”

TJ gave a small smile and hugged him. “Apology accepted. And I’m sorry for acting like a child. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset over a simple shirt, I was just really tired and I snapped.”

“Don’t worry about it. Speaking of shirts, where’s yours?”

“It got too hot and I had to take it off. Do you want me to put it back on?” He picked up the shirt from the grass, but Cyrus took it from him.

“Here, put this on one instead.” Cyrus said as he gave TJ the bag he carried with him. 

TJ removed the paper and his mouth stood wide open as he looked inside. He removed the content of the bag and adored the green and blue plaid with stars shirt in all its glory. 

“You bought it!” An excited TJ shouted as he was buttoning it up. “Why?”

“It was what made you happy. I’m happy when you are. Besides, it’s just a wedding, no need to freak out over a shirt.”

TJ gave Cyrus the tightest hug ever, which resulted in TJ picking up the smaller boy and making them go in a circle. TJ put in down and grabbed the bag, but he now noticed something he missed before. He pulled out another shirt. “Why is there a second one.” 

“For me. I still want us to be matching. I also bought jackets and pants so we would look semi-formal.”

“You’re the best.”

Two weeks later, TJ and Cyrus sat in the second row of Bex and Bowie’s wedding. Their friends adored them on their matching outfits. The two watched the wedding and thought about if that’ll be them one day.


End file.
